kidnapped
by Momo-kun91
Summary: a year has past senice narakus death and now the inuyasha group is looking for all the shattered shards.
1. Default Chapter

KIDNAPPED

Hi ppl! Angel here! Im finally editing and beefing up my fic! Its sounds so cool! For those who have read this fic before you may notice how much it has evolved from when I first wrote it last year.

For those who haven't read it! Hope you enjoy! By the way… I don't own inuyasha…I only own one char. In this fic that will make an appearance later in this chapter.

other then that I don't own them. If I did own them it would be the end of the world cause it would never happen TT oh well… I have plenty of my own plots and chars. that I own…now onward to kidnapped!

CHAP 1 Taken by the Shadows

It was another fine day in the Forest of Inuyasha, the colors of the sunset turning the colors of the clouds into shades of light purple and yellow. A river can be heard babbling not far off, giving it a nice feel.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" a sound of a body hitting the earth with force could be heard from every where, making near by birds fly away from the trees. "INUYASHA! I HAD ENOUGH! SIT!" A young black haired girl about 15 stormed away, her cheeks puffed in anger. A young man stood up yelling, "WENCH GET BACK HERE! I KNOW NARAKUS DEAD! BUT YOU STILL GOTTA FIND THE JEWEL, YOU SLACKER!" Dirt falling from his silky white hair, his dog ears wiggled, listening to her yelling at him, what was new? She's always yelling at him, for seemingly everything. "KAGOME! GET BACK HERE! When we complete the entire jewel, you can go home whenever you want!"

Kagome just kept walking, ignoring everything he said or threaten to do.

"KAGOME! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

She ignored him again….he felt his temper slowly rise til he felt steam coming out of his ears.

"THAT'S IT! NOW WE PLAY MY WAY!" Before she could say sit or even begin to, he grabbed her by the waist, and flipped her over his shoulder. He smirked, feeling her kick at him. Since it didn't hurt him, he didn't really care.

"Let her say sit now," he thought with a smirk, "she'll be crushed under my weight."

"Like to see you try to get your way out of this one" his leering eyes seeming to laugh at her.

She sighed in defeat, knowing the strong grip around her waist wouldn't loosen.

"ok inuyasha… you… win it just that…its Souta…the last time a saw him he was very sick…and I want to check on him...please...I must know if he's ok. She hung her head, her bangs hiding her teary eyes, but inuyasha could smell the and he felt like a jerk. He hated it when Kagome started crying, anybody hated to see their friends cry. Well…Unless you happened to be sesshomaru or Naraku, if he was still alive of course.

"Fine..." he said, letting her down from his shoulder. "But be back by tomorrow morning ok?"

"THANK YOU!" She cried happily jumping into his arms.

"Uummm I Uummm" he blushed a surprised expression on his face.

"I promise I'll be ready!" she ran to the well, as fast as she could and leaped threw, falling into the familiar glowing light, back to her time.

She landed on the dirt bottom, grabbing the vines that surrounded the inside, climbing her way out. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces. It's been so long since I saw them." She walked happily out of the shrine.

But there was something watching her from behind the bushes, admiring her beauty. He had been spying on her the whole time. Now was his chance to have her. He smiled and walked silently near the shadows, waiting for the perfect time to get his prize.

She heard something walk along the bushes, slightly scaring her. "Come," a masculine voice called gently, seeming to want to make her come closer. She tried to fight the urge to come closer, but she failed. The voice was too inviting. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist taking her into the darkness of the shadows.

The figure which seemed to be a man took her away, jumping quickly back into the time traveling well, he whispered in her ear, "You will soon be mine," making her spine shiver in fear.

"Who are you?" she said, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"Sshh… rest my love. And soon all answers will come…"

He took what seemed to be a plastic bag filled of a light blue powder from a pocket on his coat and poured it on her, making her struggling body become limp and weak in his muscular arms.

"Sleep..." the man said.

Soon enough, Kagome feel into a deep sleep, as she fell into an ocean of dreams.

The next day, the white haired hanyou sat impatiently by the well, waiting for the young priestess from the future.

"Where is she?" he asked himself, looking at the sun that slowly crept up the sky.

"It's already past noon! She was supposed to be here hours ago..."

Inuyasha looked down the old dark well, wondering if he should get her or not.

"When do you think he'll go get her?" a childish voice whispered quietly from the bushes.

"I don't know I can't read his mind." Another voice said, this one sounding older and feminine.

"Hey Sango…bet ya five gold coins he'll go get her in 10 minutes."

"I bet seven he leaves in five" the girl named sango said.

"I say three seconds." The young kitsune by the name shippo said.

Inuyasha looked down the well grunted and jumped in.

"Pay up" shippo said.

Sango and Miroku looked at the kitsune and sighed, handing the kit demon the last of their coins.

A flash of red emerged from the well, leaping to the door of the house. "Hello?" Inuyasha walked in, seeing if anyone was home.

He sniffed the air; the smell of freshly cooked teriyaki beef filled his nostrils, making his mouth water.

He walked into the kitchen, watching Kagome's mom take the beef off the hibachi grill. "Uummm- I'm here to pick up Kagome, if you don't mind..." She turned around in surprise, setting the food on the table. "What do you mean?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Kagome is here right?"

"No… She never came..."

"WHAT?"

Hey hope u like so far! Hope this is close to a cliffy! I wanna leave a cliffy! There fun! 2 leave…but not when ure reading!

I will write more! Till then ttfn tata for now..PS now…I have special thanks to my older brother who was my editor who made my fic sound better and giving me grammar tips.


	2. missing

Hi ppl! It's me again! Yes back for another chap.! I know my story probely bores u all…but hey its better then my other stories! So if u don't like and wanna leave a flame instead of a tip…be nice….its my first posted fic…forgot 2 say this in the first chap.! Oh and sry for grammar and spelling. Well…on to the next chap.! angel oh...And I don't own inuyasha…u will find out who kidnapped kagome in this chap..! I made him up myself…and please don't sue me! I don't have any money! So u will be stealing my box!

* * *

"What do you mean she never came?"

"Well she just never came."

"She had to of come! Her scent is fresh outside the well!"

Inuyasha glared at Mrs. Higarashi as if she was a spy, telling a lie so she could keep Kagome hostage.

"Go sniff around the house…but im telling you she hasn't been here for quite a long time" Mrs. Higarashi said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright then I will!"

He crouched to the titled kitchen floor and took a long whiff of the air around him.

He could smell Souta, Mrs. Higarashi and the old man kagome called her "grandpa" but no kagome.

"Ok so she hasn't been here…big deal! She has to be somewhere around this house!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

He soon fell to his hands and knees sniffing the floor, soon venturing out into the rest of the house.

"Heh….he sure is a stubborn fellow…" Mrs. Higarashi thought to her, deciding to follow the egger dog demon threw the house.

"She's not here..." inuyasha said, his voice holding a sound of worry in it, although he tried to hide it.

"I told you kagome's not here….she never came, and I don't play mean jokes like that Inuyasha"

"She's right….kagome's not here…I went in her room but it still smelled faint so she coludent be here…her scent is to faint…"

Inuyasha stood to his feet and began to walk towards kagome's window.

"Inuyasha dear…be careful…and please find kagome." Mrs. Higarashi said.

"Don't worry…I will…" inuyasha said back to her, leaping out of the window.

"Good luck..."

Mrs. Higarashi walked to the window and grabbed the ceil, watching the young Han you sniff the dirt ground outside.

"Her scent...leads back to the well…and…faintly I smell someone else's scent….the scent of…another male..." his voice lowered into an angry growl at the thought of kagome being touched by another male, like that odd anger that appeared when koga flirted with her or called her 'his women'.

"Ill find the creep that kidnapped kagome and make him wish he was never born..."

He followed his nose back to the old time traveling well and leaped in, somehow feeling this won't be such an easy mission.

Meanwhile in the feudal era in a small village, where many years from now would be known as Tokyo. A slap could be heard from all around, causing some to stop what they were doing for a spilt second just to try to figure out what causing the loud bone-shilling slap.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango screamed angrily at the half beaten Monk.

Miroku, frightened of the grumpy Sango, crawled away just as she once again was about to smash him with her over sized boomerang.

"But sango! Stop! You looked so helpless and innocent in your sleep! I coludent resist! My hand is cursed…you see it gets attracted to beautiful women like you..."

"Heh! As if! You just wanna – EEK!"

Sango smacked the monk senseless across the room just as his hand found its favorite spot, and that of course would be Sango's bottom.

"DIE YOU PERVERT!"

Shippo, who was in the corner of the cabin rolled his eyes at half dead Miroku.

"He wouldn't learn even if an angry mod of women chased him threw Japan and back". Shippo whispered to Kirara, who mewed back in response.

Soon giving in, Miroku sat up strait and folded his arms around his staff. Smiling at Sango who glared at him from time to time to make sure he wasn't being sneaky.

Silence filled the quite cabin until it was broken by inuyasha running threw the door panting like a tired dog who ran for dear life.

"Ka" pant "go" pant "me" pant "missing" pant "must" pant "find" pant.

"Inuyasha please…clam down and catch your breath so it will be easier to tell us what's going on." Miroku said calmly, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

After a few minutes of catching his breath and breathing for a few moments he could finally tell them the bad news.

"Kagome's missing" he finally got out.

"Wait…define missing." Sango said, hoping he didn't mean she was taken or suddenly just ran away.

"GONE! STOLEN! SOMEWHERE ELSE! THAT KIND OF MISSING!" inuyasha blurted out, getting annoyed by his friend's stupidity.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN? YOUR SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER!" Shippo said sharply.

Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune trying not to look sad or worried.

He wouldn't show it, but deep down Shippo's words stung his heart as if someone stabbed it with a dagger.

It was his fault kagome was gone, he should have been there protecting her, and as much as inuyasha hated to admit it, Shippo was right.

"We must go now. Who knows what could happen to her at any moment." Inuyasha said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and ran out the door, unknowing of what turns this journey would take them.

* * *

DO U LIKE? There's my second chap.! Its not easy writing a story…even if it is a fic that an obsessive fan girl is writing " thank you ABC spell check!

Thanks to all you who reviewed! I cant write more of the 3rd chap. Now cause im waiting for my ride to school. But ill start it soon k? Bye bye!


End file.
